


Sombrero

by weepingnaiad



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: jim_and_bones, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-21
Updated: 2011-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weepingnaiad/pseuds/weepingnaiad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b>  Jim and Bones on shore leave in Cabo San Lucas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sombrero

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Unbeta’d. For the drinks prompt of _sombrero_ over at LJ comm,jim_and_bones’s current flash challenge. A sombrero is an iced-drink with kahlua and cream.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters and world belong to the Master himself, Roddenberry. I am only borrowing them so they can come out and frolic a bit, not intending any copyright infringement of any sort. I do own my original characters, but they are available for parties!

Leonard looked up from his book to gaze out across the beach. The sun was barely over their hotel and glinted across the gently lapping waves. He’d awakened to an empty suite, Jim’s side of the bed long cold. He was disappointed at first, but remembered that Jim had promised him time alone to catch up on his reading while Jim was off ‘exploring’, which was Jim’s euphemism for getting into trouble.

Leonard refused to worry about his man-child. There was a glorious view, a soft breeze whispering through the palms overhead, dark, strong coffee, with cold, sweet milk, and an array of pan dulce at his elbow. He sipped his coffee and turned his eyes back to the latest novel by his favorite author. No matter how Jim ribbed him about LaTourné, he was not going to be dissuaded from the latest Gothic Western. This one was starting off to be suitably romantic and cliché enough to promise hours of diversion. He stretched out on the lounger and sighed, content with everything.

Leonard set the book aside, and stood, stretching his limbs and scratching at his bare stomach which promptly growled. He strolled into the kitchenette and peered into the fridge. He was looking for those tamales, but had to dig through too many opaque containers. As he lifted lid after lid, his stomach growled more loudly. A sharp rap to his butt made him jerk up and he almost dropped the container with the sought-after tamales.

“Dammit, Jim!” he growled as he turned, knowing damn good and well who’d accosted him. “Sonovabitch! I almost dropped the tamales!” He was swearing and in full blown rant, but Jim had danced out of range, the small table between them.

Laughing, Jim shook his head. “C’mon, Bones. We’ve got an appointment!”

“What the fuck are you wearing?” Leonard rubbed his eyes, sure he was hallucinating.

“A sombrero. Got it on the beach. Don’t you like it? Everyone said it matches my eyes.” Jim was preening in their little kitchen wearing nothing but neon yellow board shorts and a huge sky blue sombrero adorned with miles of silver braid and brocade.

Leonard couldn’t help but laugh. The damned thing _did_ match his eyes, but he still looked ridiculous, especially since his skin was a light pink, not quite as bright as the large flowers on his shorts, but close. “You look like an idiot, Jim. A pasty white tourist starting on a sunburn who’s obviously been played.”

“Well, fuck you, Mr. Can Get a Tan In a Cave!”

“How much did you pay for that monstrosity anyway?”

“I didn’t pay a thing for it. Ha! Shows what you know.” Jim had crossed his arms over his chest and ducked his head, his lower lip protruding and only a thin sliver of bright blue peeking out from under the huge fake velvet brim.

Leonard rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t resist Jim, especially not a half naked, pouting Jim. The tamales forgotten on the counter, he moved around the table to Jim, who refused to look up. Leonard bit his lip to keep from laughing at Jim’s little boy pout. He put two fingers under Jim’s chin and ducked under the wide hat to kiss him.

Jim was stiff, his arms still crossed protectively, but he warmed to Leonard’s lips and questing tongue, finally giving in with a soft exhale. Leonard dove in, wrapped his arms around Jim to pull him close. Jim’s skin was sun warmed and soft and Leonard slid his palms over the muscular back, his tongue teasing Jim’s soft palate. Jim tasted of beer and citrus and Leonard chased the taste, claimed it for himself, even as Jim tried to hold on to his frown.

One firm squeeze to his left buttock and Jim lost it, giving in with a harsh groan. He untangled his arms and encircled Leonard, the hard muscled biceps pressing against his bare ribs. Leonard didn’t stop the kiss, only easing up for a moment at a time to allow indrawn breaths before he plunged back in. They kissed languidly, then more heated, the ridiculous hat lost somewhere along the way as Jim turned the tables and pressed Leonard up against the wall.

When Jim pulled away, his lips were kiss bruised, his whole body flushed an even deeper pink, and his eyes were predatory, making Leonard shiver. The matching wicked smirk made Leonard’s stomach drop as desire swamped him. “B-b-bedroom?” he managed on the third try, his voice had fled when Jim shoved him against the wall.

Jim’s chuckle was low and deep, rumbling against Leonard’s neck where he was sucking lightly.

Leonard’s eyes closed and he arched into Jim’s every touch.

“Such a slut for it, aren’t you, Bones?”

“O-o-only for you, you ass!” Leonard tried to shove Jim off, but it was a half-hearted effort at best and Jim, for all his wiry size, was still far stronger than him.

Jim’s lips trailed up Leonard’s neck, stopped to suck on his ear lobe before warm, wet breath gusted into his ear. “Here’s the deal. I’ll take you to bed and fuck you two ways to Sunday, ream that hot little ass until you’re begging for it… after we come back from our ‘appointment’.”

Leonard was about to argue, he wanted to be fucked _right now_ thank you very much. And with all his blood heading south, he wasn’t at his most articulate. All he managed was a confused, “Bwah?” before Jim silenced him with a deeply possessive kiss.

He clutched at Jim’s biceps as his knees turned to rubber. They offered him no support and he was in complete danger of sinking to the floor, would have if Jim hadn’t had a firm hand cupping his ass.

Jim nipped his lower lip and pushed him back against the wall, his palm splayed wide over Leonard’s sternum. He was smiling that shit eating grin, so fucking pleased with himself that Leonard wanted to slap or fuck that smile off his face, but Leonard’s brain had leaked out his ears and all his blood had fled into his cock. He just blinked owlishly at Jim, his head lolling to the side.

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes’, then.” Jim’s eyes glinted and some part of Leonard knew better, was trying to claw its way up from the depths, a weak cry of ‘Danger! Danger!’ burbled up, but he could only nod his agreement, certain that he was about to get fucked hard and fast. Right here, preferably.

Leonard licked his lips and nodded, but instead of Jim moving closer, he stepped away. What the fuck?

“C’mon, Bones,” he called over his shoulder as he strode out of the kitchen. “We’re going parasailing!”

The End


End file.
